What is life without you?
by gamergirlavs
Summary: The sequel to Sorrow is never ending. After HIS death kagome tries to hold onto life but ends up with an infant in her care. Will this infant change her outlook on life?
1. Why must I go on?

The wind blew and a whisper was heard. Kagome sat under the Goboshu and had her head in her knees.

Kagomes POV I stood there on the hill and waited not knowing why I was staying in this horrid world. How dare anyone take the one I loved away from me? I hated this and I couldn't tell anyone how I felt and now I had it so bottled up that I was starving myself. While I was sitting and mopping to myself I felt someones hand was on my shoulder. "Come on Kagome you can't keep doing this to yourself," Sango's voice said. I said nothing, I stood and followed her to my hut. I grabbed my arrows and joined the rest of the group. We headed out, we were going to look for more jewl shards since there were a few left. Around my neck was the jewl and it had only a small crack where the rest of the shards should go.

We walked into the forest, Shippo was standing next to me and I relized how much he had grown. He alot taller then when he was when you were here. His hair had grown out and now reached to his mid back. His fox legs were longer so that was why he was so tall. His tail was not a ball of fluff but a long fox tail that was a perfect red and had a patch of cream on the end. He had a special sword at his side that was made by Totosie.(sp?) I looked toward Kirara she looked the same but during the battle she was hit by Kanna and now had a huge mark on her cheek that looked like her own claw marks.

I looked to Sango, She looked the same as well but at her side was her brother Kohaku marched along.  
Next him was Miroku, He hadn't changed physically but it was more of a mental change. He was now 100 percent commited to Sango. It had been 2 years since he had even flirted with anyone other then Sango.

When sunset hit we set up camp. Though I never really could sleep since I only drempt about the night you died and then woke up screaming. I set up my sleeping bag and laid staring at the stars.  
After about an hour I got up and walked over to a stream I had seen earlier and sat down next to it.  
I looked up and saw something that horrified me.

--

Well I finally wrote a sequal. Hopefully I will keep writing.

Gamergirlavs Signing out. 


	2. A sleepless sleep

Flying toward me was the same thing that was buried under the Goboshu. Inuyasha landed infront of me. "Now what the hell are you doing out here?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome sat in amazment, "Well?" he asked again. "I...Inu...Inuyasha?" I stuttered. "Kagome listen to me, why are you out here and what is wrong?" He asked. I jumped to my feet and grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and was shocked to see that I didn't go through him. He was warm and his arms wrapped around me. "Are you real?" I asked. "What?" he asked. "Are you real?" I said this time gasping for air to say it.

"Kags, I wish I could say I am but I'm not," He replied. I couldn't stand this how could he say that. Then I relized he was crying and disappering. I reached out to touch him but as soon as my fingers touched his clothes he disappered altogether. The next thing I knew Sango's arms were wrapped around me and I had tears running down my face. It was a dream, all of it. How could he have been there. He was gone, gone, gone, gone! Then everything faded into darkness.

I woke to the sound of an infant crying. I stood and walked around the sleeping group and looked for the source of the sound. I circled the camp and looked behind a large tree trunk. What I say horrified me. A women had her arms wrapped around a small bundle that the noise was comming from I reached down to touch the women and felt the coldness of her body. She was dead. I reached around her and picked up the bundle. I looked inside the blue blanket and gasped. A small baby was crying but the thing that startled her was perched on its head were two dog ears.

-  
Well i've never had this kind of an want to write but there you go.

Gamergirlavs signing out. 


	3. Update

Kay all heres my announcement

Uh Well I'm going to redo this........later XD

Seeing as I'm a much better writer now and want to get most of my stories done and done better at that.

I'll finish my warriors story first then move on to redoing these thanks~!

GG


End file.
